The present disclosure relates to a base member, and a method of manufacturing a light emitting device using the base member.
For example. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-3853 and Japanese Patent Publication 2014-96550 disclose a collective base member in which a resin molded body is molded integrally with a lead frame.
In the above-described base member, a difference between the thermal expansion coefficient of the lead frame and the thermal expansion coefficient of the resin molded body possibly causes warpage of the base member when a light emitting device or the like is manufactured by subjecting the base member to, for example, a step of applying heat, such as a die bonding step or a step of curing an encapsulant.
In addition, the base member may be warped not only when the base member is subjected to a step of applying heat but also when the resin molded body is expanded by absorbing moisture.